witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher: House of Glass
Created by Paul Tobin, with art by Joe Querio and covers by Mike Mignola, The Witcher House of Glass extends the universe known from critically acclaimed video games and books, and delivers a compelling tale of adventure, horror and mystery. Story Travelling near the edge of the Black Forest, in the land of the Angren, witcher Geralt meets a widowed man whose dead and murderous wife resides in an eerie mansion known as the House of Glass. With its endless rooms and horror around every corner, Geralt will have to use all his witcher prowess to solve the manor’s mystery and survive. It is followed by The Witcher: Fox Children in realised 2015. Characters * Geralt of Rivia * Jacob Ornstine * Vara of Vengerberg (succubus) Publication information Comic miniseries Dark Horse Comics offers a printed and a digital version, both in English or Polish language. Due to licensing restrictions, the polish edition is only available in Poland! Also, note that unfortunately digital versions are not available DRM-free. * Genre: Action/Adventure, Horror * Age range: 14 Issue 1: 19 March 2014 The Witcher, No. 1/2014, 24 pages, price: $3.99, UPC: 7 61568 24213 3 00111 Creators: Paul Tobin (writer), Joe Querio (artist), Carlos Badilla (colorist), Dan Panosian und Dave Johnson (cover artists) :Contents: Traveling near the edge of the Black Forest, monster hunter Geralt meets a widowed fisherman whose dead and murderous wife resides in an eerie mansion known as the House of Glass-which seems to have endless rooms, nothing to fill them with, and horror around every corner. Issue 2: 23 April 2014 The Witcher, No. 2/2014, 24 pages, price: $3.99, UPC: 7 61568 24213 3 00211 Creators: Paul Tobin (writer), Joe Querio (artist, cover artist), Carlos Badilla (colorist) :Contents: As our heroes explore the creepy corridors of the House of Glass, monster hunter Geralt faces an army of horrific creatures ready to sink their teeth into him! Issue 3: 21 May 2014 The Witcher, No. 3/2014, 24 pages, price: $3.99, UPC: 7 61568 24213 3 00311 Creators: Paul Tobin (writer), Joe Querio (artist, cover artist), Carlos Badilla (colorist) :Contents: Madness begins to plague the minds of our heroes as they wander through the horrific hallways of the House of Glass and discover the true origins of its tenants. Issue 4: 18 June 2014 The Witcher, No. 4/2014, 24 pages, price: $3.99, UPC: 7 61568 24213 3 00411 Creators: Paul Tobin (writer), Joe Querio (artist, cover artist), Carlos Badilla (colorist) :Contents: Geralt struggles to maintain his sanity as he is forced to endure the House of Glass’s unrelenting torment! He soon finds himself questioning Jakob’s true motivation and is faced with a dark new omen! Issue 5: 16 July 2014 The Witcher, No. 5/2014, 24 pages, price: $3.99 (Pre-order: $3.19 at TFAW.com, state: 25 April 2014), UPC: 7 61568 24213 3 00511 Creators: Paul Tobin (writer), Joe Querio (artist, cover artist), Carlos Badilla (colorist) :Contents: Geralt uncovers a bitter betrayal, leading to the release of a legion of cursed souls! As he endures their onslaught, he must also seek escape from the torture of the House of Glass! Trade paperback edition The 5 issues of the comic edition were collected in one trade paperback volume. Genre: Action/Adventure, Horror Age range: 14 The Witcher Volume 1 TPB: 10 September 2014 The Witcher, vol. 1, TPB, 120 pages, price: $17.99 (Pre-order: $14.39 at TFAW.com, state: 25 April 2014), ISBN-10: , ISBN-13: Creators: Paul Tobin (writer), Joe Querio (artist), Mike Mignola (cover artist), Carlos Badilla (colorist) :Contents: Traveling near the edge of the Black Forest, monster hunter Geralt meets a widowed fisherman whose dead and murderous wife resides in an eerie mansion known as the House of Glass—a labyrinth of endless rooms with nothing to fill them, and horror around every corner. Collects the entire miniseries. Translations: * Polish: Wiedźmin: Dom ze szkła (Dark Horse comics, 09/2014) * German: The Witcher: Im Glashaus (Panini, 12/2014) Category:Comics Category:Dark Horse comics series